Audete: Adventure Awaits
by ClawsomeShipper
Summary: What happens to the eldest child of a titan and Olympian, when faced with trials of love, loss and sisterhood. Meet Audete a young immortal, elder sister to calypso and Zoe. Watch as she goes from a young godling, to a powerful force to be reckoned with.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm not entirely sure when Percy Jackson characters will be entirely introduced, but I've written up to chapter 4 already. I hope you enjoy as this is my first completely original idea FanFiction. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians unfortunately. Enjoy**

This is a story about Audete

You might have heard of her; she is rather famous after all. Caught on yet? No? That's a shame. I would have thought you knew her. Her story is legend, after all. But don't worry about that, I'm getting a head of myself. This is Audete's story. It all  
started many years go.


	2. Chapter 2

_**We meet the mini warrior**_

* * *

From a young age, Audete knew she was strange.

She knew that people would whisper about her, take advantage of her young, naive state. Any kind stranger passing could manipulate her like putty in their hands. Yet she never did it. She never gave in to their attempts. She could not, nobody understood.  
It should be easy, they would think, she is just an adolescent, they would say. They never got it, how did someone so weak willed, and golden hearted not fall into their traps. People still do not understand, but they are blinded by greed. She has  
a heart of gold, but armour of steel.

Another clearly… odd aspect of her life has her home. She was bound to a garden, a garden with her pet. He was a giant reptile, with very little to do. She was known to have one of the most valuable items around. Therefore, came her entertainment. Thieves.  
People tried to be stealthy. People tried to steal. Tried to manipulate. Key word? Tried. Their remains would be poled to the entrance, as a warning to those trying to do the same. Yet their greed still blinds them to the harsh reality of the world.  
They cannot gain what is not theirs with money. Not with force. Not with political power. Things must be earned. If you are not willing to work for it, it should not be yours at all. Respect. Kindness. Happiness. Skill.

A further development on the oddities of her life was her family. Her mother, well of what very little she saw of her, was strict. It was 'GRADES' this and 'GRADES; that or 'Your half-sister' this or 'your half-brother' that. It drove her insane. Her  
mother usually had her curled, dirty-blond hair in a wreath, her grey, calculating eyes would scan over her as if an object or test. She would wear a pure white toga, creating a feeling of peace. From a woman like that… it was unnerving.

Her father was a questionable man. He had piercing black pupils, calculating every move you make, suffering pitilessly for his daughters. His thin, grey hairs and constant wrinkles beneath his eyes showed his never-ending age, stress and punishment. His  
clothes were styled in an old Greek battle wear and it was in tatters, shredded beyond repair. How was he to be a father when he had the weight of the world on his shoulders? He was never relieved, even in sleep.

Finally, we are lead onto the girl herself. Audete had lightly tanned skin, and long black hair flowing down her back. She had soft, round chin and rosy cheeks. Her eyes were a deadly grey. Light enough to be considered cute but dark enough to warn you  
to be wary, but it was clouded with false innocence; a trick she had learned to fool thieves into false security. She had red puckered lips, normally pressed thin in concentration. Her battle gear was a maroon top with a casual tunic over the top  
and red armour covering her entirely. She would have a bow and quiver, ready at the slightest sign of movement, as well as a ruby crusted sword. When she was not ready for battle, she would have worn a pure white tunic that faded into her favourite  
colour, lilac. Her Black locks would be up and curled into an elegant bun. She had beauty-rivalling Narcissus himself. She was a fierce fighter, and when she was in a temper, she could make a hellhound run a mile. She was Audete, Daughter of The Titan  
Atlas and Goddess Athena.

 **STILL DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON ?**


End file.
